


The Night Is Ours

by coldfusion9797



Series: Yellow Brick Road [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Now this is Harry Hart we're talking about, Tequila can only be expected to keep his hands (and other body parts) to himself for so long.





	The Night Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so this is the smut part. It's also a bit fluffy because I can't help myself. This part and the next part should probably be one story, but I wanted people to have the option of skipping the porn if they want to. This also includes my Matthew Vaughn cringe moment(s). I mean, this is Kingsman after all...

Clutching the bottle of gin, Bedivere raised his hand and knocked on the door. After saying goodnight to Harry he'd headed back to the office, and then he'd seen it there, the bottle, and he'd decided to go for it. He knew Harry would have some vermouth on hand, and anywhere else the night led, well he wasn't gonna be the one saying no.

He might've been pushing it but couldn't stay away. The more time he spent with Harry, the more he wanted to.

As soon as Harry opened the door, he knew he'd made the right choice. If only to see this sight. With his jacket gone, tie loosened and feet bare, the man was a vision. He was so different now to the lepidopterist in Kentucky. It was incredible what confidence and good tailoring could do.

He gave Harry his best smile and lifted the bottle.

"I heard there might be some vermouth around here..."

"You heard right," Harry said with a smile, stepping aside to let him in.

He followed Harry to the kitchen, where the older man rolled up his sleeves, and expertly went about mixing the cocktail. Tequila watched appreciatively. Harry was something else. So suave and elegant. He wondered what kind of a dancer he would be. In fact, he wondered a lot of things about Harry. He wanted to know everything about him, he'd never felt like this with anyone.

He'd always felt protective, ever since the day at the church, but this dizzying attraction was relatively new. The first inkling he'd had of it was after the Golden Circle mission, when Harry had stood there at Statesman headquarters, freshly back from saving the world (and him). But even that could've been dismissed as a crush if his attraction hadn't grown every day that they'd spent together since then. He wanted Harry, in every way.

"Dirty?" Harry asked. It took a second for Tequila to register the olive jar the other man was holding.

"Maybe later," he answered, with a smile that was mostly for himself.

He took the glass Harry offered, and brought it to his lips. Martinis weren't his favourite, anything with wine was a little too tart for his tastes, but mixed like this he could see the appeal.

Harry on the other had looked like he'd just sampled the nectar of the gods.

"It's good?"

"Very," Harry appreciated. "Yours?"

"Alright. But I don't reckon mine tasted quite like yours..." He took the glass from Harry as though he meant to try it, but instead stepped forward so he could sit it aside and get much closer to Harry in one motion. "Maybe I better taste what you were tasting..."

He leaned in and caught Harry's mouth with his own, licking inside to find the sharp notes of alcohol still there. He took his time, tasting every part of Harry's mouth that he could, and meeting no resistance, didn't stop there.

With Harry pinned back against the kitchen bench, Tequila worked from his mouth, over his chin, down his throat. Under his attentions, Harry became pliant, which only urged him on. With nimble fingers he made quick work of shirt buttons, exposing Harry's torso, lean and toned, a body shaped by, and made for, intense physicality. The possibilities...

"If you want me to stop, tell me and I will." Lord he hoped that didn't happen.

"I think we're doing alright so far..." Harry allowed. He knew that was as close to a yes as he was going to get from the older man, so he stopped pretending that every fibre of his being wasn't screaming for this. He ground against Harry, making it clear he was willing to take this all the way if Harry was.

Harry grabbed his upper arms and held him back just out of reach. It didn't feel like a 'no', but he obviously had something he wanted to say.

"It's been a long time..." the Englishman admitted.

"That's okay." It had been a while for the younger man too. He hadn't been with anyone since before the Golden Circle mission. But he was more than ready to be with this man. And he wanted to give Harry this, remind him how good sex could be. Maybe make him want to have a lot more of it.

He slid his hand inside the back of Harry's snug-fitting trousers.

"What about this?" he said, rubbing his finger over Harry's entrance.

Harry's breath hitched but he didn't pull away.

"Much longer even."

"Then I'm gonna have to do something about that."

He undid Harry's trousers and pushed them down off his hips, kissing his way down Harry's chest, until he was kneeling before the older man. Mouth-wateringly close to Harry's cock, he refrained because he wanted to show Harry from the get go that he was more adventurous than that.

"Turn around."

With a curious look, Harry complied.

He ran his hands over Harry's pale ass, before latching his mouth onto the middle of the right cheek and sucking. He wanted to leave a mark here. Pulling back, he admired the dark bruise.

"Touch yourself if you want to."

He pulled Harry's cheeks apart, revealing the sacred hole.

"What are you... Oh Christ..."

Tequila had silenced Harry by dipping his tongue into the other man's asshole. He worked it in and out, revelling in the needy sounds he was drawing from someone who was usually so calm and composed. And those sounds were going straight to his cock. He needed more than this, wanted to be buried in that tight, wet heat.

"Lube... You got any lube..."

"No, I'm afraid..."

This was not stopping because of a lack of KY. Tequila looked about, eyes landing on an egg carton. That would do. He grabbed nearby mug and got cracking.

"Are we making omelettes now?" Harry asked, leaning over the kitchen counter, looking gorgeously undone with his rosy cheeks, shirt hanging loose, and trousers still pooled around one foot.

"No," Tequila said, quickly separating the eggs. "Instant lube. Wanna see if it works?"

"Oh yes," Harry breathed, leaning in to kiss him.

"Hang on." Tequila swilled the remainder of Harry's martini around in his mouth and spat it down the sink. Then Harry was on him and Tequila reached around, working two fingers into Harry's hole. At the same time, through too much fabric still, their full cocks rubbed together and Tequila didn't wanna wait any longer. Couldn't wait any longer. He shoved Harry around, letting him brace against the kitchen counter again and then he finally pulled his own cock out, pulled a condom from his boot, coated himself with the egg white and pushed in. Harry let out a string of curses, but Tequila barely noticed, his world had been reduced to the heat and pressure around his throbbing cock.

Even with the prep, Harry was tight. He said it had been a long time and his body was fighting the intrusion, tight coils of muscle rippled along Tequila's shaft. It was fucking amazing and he had to get a hold of himself if he didn't wanna come right then and there. He let out a slow breath and inched in slowly.

"So fucking tight... You good?"

"Fuck yes..."

He stopped asking questions after that and got on with it. He worked his hips faster, pushing Harry forward, accidentally knocking a bottle over which fell and shattered across the floor. He didn't care, all he cared about was the two of them and how fucking amazing this felt.

When he came, he didn't think he'd ever felt such absolute satisfaction. So many times before, all he'd felt was shame. But this was good, because Harry was good, and he wanted more of this. It felt so right. He dropped his forehead against Harry's shoulder, chest heaving from the exertion.

"Well fuck..." he drawled, his southern accent more pronounced when his guard was down.

"Indeed," Harry puffed. "Not to mention you've ruined my kitchen."

Tequila had to laugh at that.

"That bits your fault," he said, grabbing a paper towel and wiping semen off the cupboard door. Meanwhile Harry looked around at the shattered glass, the broken mug, the egg splattered across the floor. Tequila took his hand and pulled him away from the broken glass. "Promise you the mess will still be here in the morning. Ourselves now? Well that's something we can take care of right away..."

\---

"Under the basin," Harry said, directing Tequila to a spare toothbrush. On the way past, Harry caught a look at his naked self in the mirror, in particular the strawberry love bite on his arse.

"You've branded me."

The cowboy laughed around a mouthful of mint foam.

"Gotta stake my claim. I saw Digby checking you out."

Harry only had time to be mildly horrified before he realised the American was teasing him. He couldn't be upset though, he kind of liked the idea of belonging to someone.

"Message received loud and clear."

That earned him a delighted look of approval.

Harry turned the shower tap on, making the water nice and hot. He had taken his glasses off, something he was a little reluctant to do in front of this man that he wanted to find him attractive, and just climbed under the stream, when he was being bustled up against the wall. He could feel that the younger man was half hard again already, but Harry wasn't going to be able to perform the same way. And there was no way he could hide that. Apart from his age, Agent Whiskey had warned him that brain injury could have certain effects such as this. He looked down between them, and back up at his lover.

"Are you sure you want to be with a man in his fifties?"

"I'm sure I wanna be with you. I don't care how old you are. The things I feel when we're together... Well I've never felt anything like it." Tequila leaned in and kissed him then in a much softer, gentler way, before pulling back and giving Harry one of those roguish smiles. "Any sex? Well that's an added bonus."

Unexpectedly, Harry was a little overcome with emotion, and he was glad the running water was there to mask the extent of it.

"I've underestimated you in so many ways."

This time it was Harry who leaned in, sealing his mouth over the younger man's, taking his time and just enjoying the sensation of sharing a kiss. Of being close to someone. Of being allowed to see and be seen. Inevitably the heat between them grew, as did the American's erection, but Harry didn't think his bum could take another round right now. There were other options though. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the other man's cock. He couldn't quite master the rhythm he wanted though.

"Water makes lousy lube," Tequila offered. "Grab that conditioner there."

"You seem to know an awful lot about what can be substituted for lubricant."

"There's more to the story of Tate Tucker than clowning and spying."

Harry looked up at the mention of the name.

"What was that?"

"What?" the American grinned. "You didn't think my name was Tequila, did ya?"

"Of course not," Harry frowned. "But I suppose I never really thought about."

The American's grin widened.

"See now this is one of the things I love about you. You just let me stick my tongue in your taint and you ain't never wondered what my name is."

"It didn't seem important. You've always showed me who you are, there was no need to label it."

For a second the American was struck speechless.

"Damn you're incredible..." Were the words he eventually found. They would do.

"And I think we'll leave the hair care products where they are. Saliva should be sufficient, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I reckon that'd about do it."

"Good."

Harry grabbed a bar of soap and knelt down. Ignoring the hard tiles beneath his knees, he went about washing away egg, shit and cum.

He was not surprised to find that Tequila was clean shaven down here, and that was going to make things more pleasant for him, Harry appreciated.

It had been a long time since he'd performed oral sex on a man, but all he really had to remember was to relax. He wasn't actually going to choke to death, he hoped his gag reflex remembered that too.

Leaning forward, he braced himself with one hand and wrapped his lips around the American's cock.

The silky skin felt wonderful and he ran his tongue around the knob, tasting soap and salt. He looked up to find a pair of green eyes gazing hotly down at him, before leaning forward, taking as much in as he could. He took a second to master his breathing and then he was ready to really work it, bobbing his head, sliding his tongue along the big vein on the underside of the swollen organ.

He felt a hand pressing against his head, but he didn't like that, this was his to control. He pushed Tequila's arm away, then increased the pace, so show that it wasn't a rejection.

The American fell back against the wall, voicing his pleasure, getting less coherent when Harry massaged his balls too.

He felt fingers in his hair again, and heard rapid breathing.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna... Oh fuuuck."

Harry let the younger man come in his mouth, waited until he'd ridden out his orgasm and pulled away.

Discreetly he spat, letting the semen wash away down the drain. Swallowing seminal fluid wasn't a particular fancy of his.

"Damn. I think I just found something else I love about you," the American said, pulling him up and smashing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. Harry reciprocated, rather pleased that the younger man had found the service satisfying.

\---

"You know," Tequila said, looking around a little helplessly. "I'll be damned if I can remember where my pants ended up."

"Does it matter? Surely you don't plan on going anywhere at this hour when there's a perfectly good bed right here?"

That was more than he'd hoped for. Sex was one thing, spending the night was something else altogether.

"Guess not."

Curled up under the sheets in Harry's bed, tangled together with the older man, happier than he could ever remember being, a funny thought occurred to Tequila.

"Damn those butterflies are good."

Harry reached across, brushing a hand over his face, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Are you telling me your wish was to tap this sweet arse of mine?"

"Na," Tequila laughed. "I just wanted you to let me in."

"One might interpret that as being the same thing."

"I'm talking about in here," Tequila said, laying his hand over Harry's heart. He'd had to push Harry every step of the way to get them here and that might be the thing he loved most of all about this particular man.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Now you know why I don't write smut very often. *dies of embarrassment*


End file.
